As Pérolas
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Oneshot SB. Talvez Bellatrix nem se lembrasse. Pelo menos ainda não se lembrava. Mas Rodolfo sim, era capaz de ver toda a cena como se aquela noite há quase vinte anos tivesse sido há menos de uma semana. Os dois primos debruçados num gradil.


As Pérolas

Ele a examinou demoradamente no espelho. Estava mais magra. Mais magra e mais bonita. Quando ele a visse, pensaria nisso também. Ainda que seu rosto estivesse sombrio e descarnado, algo em sua maneira de olhar a tornara infinitamente mais bonita. Muito mais que no tempo antes de Azkaban. Bellatrix tamborilava os dedos no tampo da penteadeira, bem junto a um brilhante colar de pérolas negras.

Como iria acontecer? Rodolfo desviou o olhar para o chão. Pressentia a cena com uma nitidez incrível: a surpresa e a curiosidade com que os dois se examinariam mutuamente. Conversariam? Claro que sim, mas só para trocar algumas ofensas. Logo estariam de varinhas em punho e atingiriam aquele estado em que as palavras já não são capazes de expressar nada. Lutariam com tamanha intensidade que o mundo ao redor sairia de foco. Quanto tempo ia durar? Impossível dizer, mas o certo é que estariam sozinhos, mal se dando conta da presença dos outros. Só os dois, as varinhas e o silêncio – porque seus ouvidos também ignorariam todo o resto do mundo.

Era verdadeiramente espantosa a nitidez com que imaginava odesencadear de cada gesto: o duelo inesgotável, as capas farfalhando, as luzes coloridas dos feitiços. A excitação. Os cabelos também balançariam identicamente, como se interpretassem a mesma dança. Haveria ódio? Talvez. Bellatrix certamente o odiava. Se Sirius Black a odiava, aí já era outra história. Algo dentro de Rodolfo estremeceu ao pensar naqueles pares de olhos negros, fixos na escuridão.

Cena repetida. A situação era outra, mas, sim, já presenciara aquela cena uma vez, quando nem pensava que um dia fosse se casar com ela. Talvez Bellatrix nem se lembrasse mais daquela noite. Pelo menos ainda não se lembrava. Mas Rodolfo sim, era capaz de ver toda a cena como se aquela noite há quase vinte anos tivesse sido há menos de uma semana. Os dois primos debruçados num gradil. Nem os sons eram capazes de penetrar realmente o silêncio daquela varanda.

* * *

"Bellatrix Black. Você tem que conhecê-la! Linda, embora ainda seja quase uma criança. Dezessete anos e já é cotada para se tornar Comensal. Não se engane, é uma peste. Mas, se estiver querendo um desafio, eu apostaria que alguém como você seria capaz de domar a fera." 

Rodolfo havia comparecido àquela festa apenas para interceptar possíveis invasores que poderiam se aproveitar do movimento para explorarem a mansão mais do que era conveniente a seu Mestre, que guardava ali vários de seus experimentos mágicos. Travers fora categórico ao afirmar que um bruxo aliado de Dumbledore com certeza compareceriam clandestinamente à festa. O Mestre queria o espião morto.

Mas as palavras de seu irmão não paravam de ecoar em sua mente. E como tinham-no deixado curioso! Rabastan Lestrange era bastante experiente com garotas mimadas e, se ele dizia que aquela era um desafio, devia estar certo. Rodolfo queria aquele desafio para si.

"Eu a vi indo para o jardim. Devia estar querendo tomar um ar".

Vencido pela curiosidade, foi atrás dela. Não tinha ainda chegado ao saguão quando, como que guiados por um pressentimento, seus olhos se fixaram na janela. A luz se projetava em vivos fachos amarelos através da vidraça, iluminando delicadamente a varanda que havia junto à porta de entrada. Era ampla, cercada por uma grade de ferro cinzenta, da mesma cor das colunas de tijolos onde se enroscava uma trepadeira.

Ela estava lá. Sabia que era ela, embora nunca a tivesse visto antes. Não estava sozinha. Na varanda aparentemente deserta, os dois muito juntos, ela deixava os olhos vagarem na noite, até encontrarem a escuridão dos olhos dele. Dos olhos de um bruxo que Rodolfo conhecia como Sirius Black – notório integrante da chamada Ordem da Fênix. Seu alvo.

Uma situação inusitada. Um clandestino se expondo daquela maneira. Rodolfo cerrou os dentes e abaixou a cabeça. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. Apertou com força a varinha entre os dedos da mão direita. Fechou parcialmente os olhos, reduzindo seu campo visual para que conseguisse distinguir apenas o contorno de um vaso de flores que descansava no peitoril da janela. Na penumbra as flores brancas pareciam feitas de material fosforescente. Estendeu a mão ávida em direção à planta e esmigalhou dois ou três botões brancos entre os dedos.

"Encontrou minha irmã?" ele ouviu a voz melodiosa de Narcisa Black às suas costas.

Onde estava mesmo? Sim, a mansão dos Malfoy. A festa de noivado de Narcisa Black e Lúcio Malfoy. Mirou a mulher esguia que o observava com desconfiança, os lábios crispados e os olhos azuis cravados ns flores destruídas. As mãos sujas de terra de Rodolfo eram a prova do crime.

"Está lá fora na varanda," foi a resposta do rapaz, tentando desviar a atenção da noiva de seu colega.

"Não sozinha, imagino..." Narcisa ergueu as sobrancelhas claras, falando num sussurro, como se não quisesse realmente ser ouvida. Palavras pesadas, carregavam todo o teor das reticências.

Rodolfo esperou que Narcisa fosse embora e voltou a olhar para a varanda. Os dois estavam quietos, tensos, mas calados na sombra, o braço dele encostado no dela. Só uma provocação. De dentro da casa iluminada chegava a eles o som vago de um piano, mas os dois pareciam indiferentes, imersos num espesso silêncio. O silêncio era cúmplice daquele encontro, isolando o casal numa aura intransponível.

"E então, quando pretendia me contar?" ela proferiu a pergunta, as palavras saindo amargas de seus lábios vermelhos.

"Eu não pretendia. Achei que não precisava", respondeu Sirius Black, maneando a cabeça.

"Não precisava? Achava que não precisava?" Bellatrix cerrou os punhos.

"Não. Você sempre soube que ia acontecer, eu nunca te enganei".

Ela não retrucou. Apenas abaixou os olhos para o gramado deserto. Sem dizer nada, ele pousou a mão sobre a dela. Por que nenhum convidado entrava naquela varanda? Por que não se rompiam com estrépito as cordas do piano? Por que – ao menos isso! – não desabava uma tempestade?

Voltou os olhos para o céu - claríssimo. As folhas mal se mexiam nos galhos, o perfume se espalhava, o luar abençoava a noite estrelada. As condições naquela varanda eram tão perfeitas que os acontecimentos podiam facilmente se precipitar com uma rapidez de loucura.

Poderia simplesmente fazer o que lhe fora ordenado. Bellatrix Black dificilmente abriria a boca para denunciá-lo. De todo modo, com uma única palavra poderia deixar o cadáver de Sirius Black irreconhecível até mesmo para os bruxos legistas mais habilidosos. Mas algo o impedia. Aqueles olhos. Aqueles gestos bruscos.

Rodolfo respirou fundo, de boca aberta, e voltou o rosto para o outro lado. Se pudesse ficar assim imóvel, se pudesse se concentrar apenas no ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões, esquecer o mundo e aquele furacão que parecia estacionado na altura de seu estômago...

Deslizou os dedos na madeira do parapeito avaliando as possibilidades. Num gesto aparentemente displicente, seus dedos escorregaram em direção ao vaso. A música abafou o som da cerâmica se espatifando para os que estavam dentro da casa.

Rodolfo se afastou da janela, no rosto um sorriso indecifrável. Caminhou em direção ao saguão, o barulho de seus passos ecoando no corredor deserto. Seu alvo já tinha sumido de vista, mas ainda conseguiu chegar bem a tempo de ver Bellatrix entrando na mansão com uma expressão contrariada no rosto.

* * *

"O que foi?" a pergunta da esposa arrancou Rodolfo de suas lembranças. 

"Nada," respondeu num tom suave. Sua fisionomia estava ainda em paz, embevecida pelas sensações. Decepcionara seu mestre pela primeira vez naquela noite. Fora punido, claro, mas nunca se arrependeria do que fizera.

"O que você tanto olha?"

Agora era Bellatrix quem o examinava pelo espelho. Inclinara-se mais sobre a mesinha, de modo a ver melhor o marido que continuava estirado na poltrona.

Rodolfo desviou os olhos para a janela aberta. Viu o contorno prateado da lua em quarto crescente, sua luz branca envolvendo tudo o que encontrava. Na primeira vez em que vira Bellatrix Black, o céu estava exatamente como naquela noite, limpíssimo, e até lua tinha.

Que flor era aquela? Não tinha certeza, não se lembrava. Mais de uma década de Azkaban tinha varrido de sua mente muitos dos detalhes daquela noite. A música... uma valsa, talvez. Também não sabia qual era a cor das vestes que Bellatrix usava. Só sabia que estava linda, não tanto quanto estava agora, mas muito bonita. E também se lembrava do perfume. O ar morno da noite cheio daquele perfume de fim de primavera. Não era primavera, mas o perfume estava lá.

De todo modo, aquela plantinha pagaria apenas o primeiro sacrifício que Rodolfo faria por ela. Paciente. Pacientíssimo. Teria aqueles olhos voltados apenas para si um dia. Não importava quanto tempo fosse levar, Bellatrix estava fadada a pertencer a ele.

"Quanto tempo faz que não assistimos a um jogo de quadribol?" indagou Rodolfo, mais para si mesmo do que para a esposa.

Ela abaixou os olhos para os objetos sobre a superfície de madeira polida, num ato de fuga que Rodolfo conhecia muito bem. Vagou o olhar pela mesa: uma esponja, um frasco de perfume, uma escova, um colar de pérolas enrolado... Os dedos finos da bruxa envolveram as contas do colar e, com o indicador, ela se pôs a girar uma das pérolas.

"Não gosto mais de quadribol."

Rodolfo desejou ter prestado mais atenção às lições de Legilimência. Daria todo o ouro que tinha para saber o que se passava na cabeça da esposa naquele momento. Se estivesse pensando o mesmo que ele, se lembrasse daquela tarde...

* * *

O Clube de Quadribol de Winchester era ponto de encontro para o que se podia chamar sem receio de "nata juvenil" da sociedade bruxa do Reino Unido. Bruxas e bruxos de no máximo vinte anos desfilavam por suas galerias de restaurantes e cafés, mostras de arte e salas de jogos. Tudo o que menos se fazia ali era jogar quadribol, embora todos tivessem o cuidado de comparecerem sempre acompanhados por suas vassouras lustrosas – a maioria tão impecável que provavelmente nunca fora usada. 

Era o tipo de lugar respeitável por onde Malfoy gostava de desfilar com a noiva – sempre na providencial companhia da irmã, para evitar quaisquer comentários maldosos. Por isso não foi surpresa para Rodolfo, ao sair de um vestiário usando seu uniforme de quadribol verde e cinzento e com a vassoura apoiada no ombro, avistar um trio singular posicionado na extremidade de um campo de treinamento.

Os cabelos dourados de Narcisa brilhavam à luz do sol. Lúcio tinha o braço em torno de sua cintura, num gesto que poderia passar por protetor, mas no fundo era apenas possessivo. Bellatrix mirava as balizas com um ar de desagrado. Estava claro que a cena enjoada do casal a estava torturando.

Rodolfo se aproximou do grupo, tomando o cuidado de parecer casual. Foi Bellatrix quem primeiro notou sua presença. Não soube se foi por causa do barulho de seus sapatos no chão encerado ou por conta de outro barulho qualquer. Ela se voltou precisamente em sua direção numa mal disfarçada ansiedade.

No instante seguinte, a ansiedade havia sumido e seu rosto se contorceu de frustração. Malfoy colocou seu sorriso bajulador nos lábios e cumprimentou Rodolfo tão pomposamente quanto era possível e Narcisa lhe lançou um sorriso.

"Esta é Bellatrix Black," Malfoy fez as apresentações.

"Prazer em conhecê-la," murmurou Rodolfo, ainda incomodado com a expressão plástica de Narcisa. Plástica e muda, parecia até um retrato. A idealização da beleza, loura e esguia. Inexpressiva. Aqueles gestos lapidados pelo hábito, sem nenhum controle direto da vontade, como tudo o mais nela. Parecia uma marionete. A mulher adaptável, ideal para alguém como Malfoy. Quanto mais inexpressiva fosse, melhor. Narcisa, ele sabia, era quase mimetista. Mudava de acordo com o lugar e a ocasião, sem nunca perder as maneiras forçosamente graciosas.

Bellatrix era bem o oposto da irmã. Tinha a força das pessoas que gostam de jogar com as possibilidades. Manipulava o mundo, como uma serpente venenosa, exibia sua capacidade letal para quem quisesse ver. A garota era dois anos mais nova que ele. Dezessete anos e era chamada de prodígio. Ele também fora chamado assim por alguns de seus professores, mas o julgamento deles não era muito confiável, visto que os Lestrange eram ávidos contribuintes da escola.

Dezessete anos e linda. Estonteante. E ainda guardava aquela ambígua inocência de uma mulher que ainda não tinha deixado completamente a infância para trás.

Bellatrix não respondeu de imediato. Ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos negros atrás da orelha e correu os olhos ao redor antes de se voltar para ele e cumprimentá-lo.

"Já não nos conhecemos?"

Ele a conhecia sim, e muito bem. Tão bem quanto era possível conhecê-la sem falar diretamente com ela. Mas ela sabia muito bem que nunca o tinha visto. Ainda assim fazia a pergunta. Talvez gostasse de frases óbvias como aquela.

"Não nos vimos alguma vez em Hogwarts?" ela insistiu.

"Tenho certeza que não," ele sorriu sem saber muito bem se estava ou não fazendo aquilo corretamente. O ato de curvar os lábios lhe parecia subitamente estranho. "Mas estou encantado em conhecê-la."

Bellatrix abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas parou, os olhos cravados em algo às costas de Rodolfo – em um quarteto que se aproximava da margem do campo. Rodolfo reconheceu imediatamente a figura forte e elegante de Sirius Black. Conversava animadamente com um rapaz alto e magro, com os cabelos espetando para o alto e óculos de tartaruga emoldurando os olhos escuros. Logo atrás vinha um jovem claramente deslocado no ambiente extravagante do clube – usava vestes de quadribol puídas, sua vassoura tinha o cabo gasto e várias palhas se destacavam em posições estranhas. Um garoto rechonchudo carregando um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores fechava a fila.

Sirius parou de repente ao perceber a presença do outro grupo. Cochichou algo para os colegas e então os quatro se aproximaram, sorrindo de um modo suspeito.

"Quem é seu novo amigo, priminha?"

* * *

Malfoy passou em alta velocidade por entre duas balizas, fazendo movimentos bruscos para evitar os balaços. Um deles, lançado por Sirius, atingiu as palhas da vassoura, fazendo com que se inclinasse para trás. Com muito esforço, Lúcio conseguiu evitar escorregar pelo cabo. 

"Você errou!" troçou ele.

"Eu mirei na vassoura, se tivesse mirado em você não seria uma tentativa," retrucou Sirius, fazendo um loop no ar para rebater outro balaço.

"Idiota, fica discutindo enquanto deixa o Nerd-quatro-olhos marcar todos os pontos que quer," resmungou Bellatrix, flutuando ao lado de Sirius.

"Nerd-quatro-olhos é a senhora sua mãe!" gritou Potter, fazendo um arremesso perfeito da goles para dentro do aro central.

"Tem certeza de que querem continuar, priminha?" Sirius lançou a ela um sorriso irônico. A resposta da bruxa veio na forma de um resmungo indecifrável. "Que tal uma aposta?" continuou Black.

"Aposta?"

"Sim. Qual é o problema? O que é uma pequena extorsão em família?"

"Você não é mais da minha família". Bellatrix virou a vassoura e disparou em direção à parte oposta do campo.

"Que coisa, é uma malfeitora honesta", riu garoto de roupas desbotadas.

"Narcisa nunca vai pegar aquele pomo", murmurou Bellatrix para Rodolfo, que se juntara a ela numa formação de ataque para recuperarem a goles.

Rodolfo sorriu e abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por um grito. Logo, todos estavam no chão, em torno de Narcisa, que choramingava segurando um tornozelo supostamente inválido para sempre. Malfoy discutia verozmente com Potter sobre quem seria o culpado da queda de Narcisa enquanto os outros dois rapazes abafavam risos.

"Isso é o orgulho sonserino", murmurou Sirius, revirando os olhos para Bellatrix.

Ela pareceu se retrair com o gesto. Abaixou a cabeça e ficou mirando as pontas dos sapatos. Rodolfo observou aquela reação com uma curiosidade crescente. Ela parecia estar diminuindo de tamanho, os cabelos negros caíram sobre os olhos escuros. Foi a primeira vez que Rodolfo realmente tomou consciência de que Bellatrix era ainda uma criança.

Sirius mantinha a postura arrogante, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Lançava olhares divertidos para os amigos, como se o efeito que tinha sobre a prima fosse imensamente digno de orgulho. Ela não gritava nem fazia qualquer coisa que chamasse a atenção, mas suas mãos finas tremiam e seu pescoço adquirira manchas avermelhadas. Ela percebeu o tremor das mãos e apertou os dedos em torno do cabo da vassoura até que os nós dos perdessem a cor.

Um funcionário do clube se aproximou do grupo numa atitude providencial que evitou que Malfoy e Potter iniciassem ali mesmo um duelo. Narcisa foi colocada numa maca conjurada, que o noivo conduziu para a enfermaria, não sem antes gritar mais algumas ameaças para Potter, que as repetiu para os amigos se dobrando sobre o estômago de tanto rir.

"Acho que não vai mais haver jogo hoje", disse Rodolfo, observando enquanto Malfoy se afastava.

"Mais sorte para vocês da próxima vez". Potter deu as costas aos dois e andou em direção aos vestiários. Os amigos o seguiram. Sirius ainda parou no meio do caminho para murmurar um "Até logo, priminha".

Bellatrix ergueu o rosto e mirou o primo, os olhos negros adquirindo um brilho de fogo. Estava furiosa. No limite. Pronta para deixar de ser a Bellatrix certeira e racional para se tornar uma criança impulsiva. O ódio foi rapidamente tomando forma, adquirindo volume e consistência, preenchendo-a completamente e transbordando dos olhos negros, para pingar gota a gota no gramado verde e bem cuidado. A precisa e metódica Bellatrix estava desmoronando rapidamente diante de seus olhos.

Rodolfo apenas ficou estático, observando como que em câmera lenta a mão dela afundar no decote das vestes e emergir com a varinha. Ela começou a proferir o feitiço, mas Rodolfo a conteve, segurando-a pelo pulso.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" ela urrou indignada enquanto o rapaz a arrastava para longe do campo de quadribol.

"O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo? Ia lançar uma maldição naquele garoto na frente de todo mundo!"

Bellatrix puxou o braço com força, se desvencilhando dos dedos de Rodolfo. As marcas vermelhas se destacavam no pulso pálido que ela massageava com a mão, ainda olhando feio para o rapaz. Depois deu de ombros. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, tinha no rosto a expressão fatigada de uma atriz que já estava farta de representar.

Depois se voltou na direção dos vestiários, bem a tempo de ver os garotos passando pela porta. Seus olhos negros acompanharam o primo enquanto seus dedos voltavam a se fechar em torno do cabo da vassoura.

"Vamos beber alguma coisa", murmurou Rodolfo, incomodado com a situação.

Sua voz pareceu despertá-la de uma espécie de transe. A vassoura escorregou de seus dedos e se precipitou para o chão com estrépito. Parecia realmente surpresa, como se Rodolfo a tivesse apanhado em flagrante fazendo algo proibido. Seu rosto se contorceu de contrariedade, os lábios crispados, os olhos negros fixos em Rodolfo, como se o culpado de tudo fosse ele.

"Não vou sair com você", ela sorriu, parecendo imensamente satisfeita em ter alguém por perto para descontar a frustração.

"Eu disse que queria sair com você? Estou só dizendo para você beber alguma coisa antes que tenha um ataque".

Rodolfo jogou a vassoura no ombro e seguiu pelo caminho de pedras que conduzia ao prédio de restaurantes. Bellatrix empertigou o corpo com uma dignidade forçada e o acompanhou, bufando como uma fera enjaulada.

"Alguma sugestão?" indagou Rodolfo fazendo um gesto amplo para os três restaurantes que podiam escolher.

"Só se for sobre o que fazer com essa vassoura..." respondeu ela, ríspida.

* * *

"Ela não parecia muito feliz na festa de noivado." Rodolfo tomou um lugar ao lado de Bellatrix no bar. 

"Quem?", perguntou ela estendendo um copo para que o barman despejasse a segunda dose de Firewhisky.

"Sua irmã."

Bellatrix virou o copo de uma única vez. Permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, procurando refúgio nos cubos de gelo amontoados no fundo.

"Narcisa nunca está feliz quando estou por perto," respondeu áspera.

"Sua irmã não se dá bem com você?" Rodolfo balançava o copo, deixando o gelo se derreter e diluir a bebida.

"Claro que ela se dá bem comigo," a bruxa encostou o copo vazio nos lábios e o manteve làparecendo pensativa. "Eu é que não me dou bem com ela..."

"E por que não?" ele insistiu.

"Para eu me dar bem com alguém, a pessoa tem que ter pré-requisitos mínimos. E Narcisa não tem... como é mesmo o nome?" Ela apoiou o queixo na palma da mão, como se tentasse lembrar de alguma coisa. "Ah, claro, cérebro!"

"Se sem cérebro ela já conseguiu amarrar o Malfoy, imagino o que uma Black com cérebro é capaz de conseguir".

Bellatrix o mirou ofendida. Rodolfo sabia que a deixaria brava e era essa a sua intenção. Naquele dia descobrira o caminho para possuir aqueles olhos negros e faria o que fosse preciso para trilhá-lo. Soube que tinha acertado quando ela levou a mão ao colar de pérolas negras, gesto que, ele descobriria depois, era típico dela quando não sabia o que pensar. Tomava entre os dedos uma das contas do fio e ficava a girá-la devagar entre o dedão e o indicador. Não era o mesmo tipo de reação que Sirius Black provocara há pouco, mas, ainda assim, uma parte de Rodolfo ficou imensamente satisfeita ao constatar que já tinha alguma coisa.

"Está sugerindo que as mulheres da minha família são interesseiras?"

Os olhos negros dela diminuíram, até se reduzirem a dois riscos escuros na pele leitosa de seu rosto. A boca também se apertou. Olhou para o copo vazio e deixou escapar um muxoxo de impaciência.

"Você parece nervosa."

Bellatrix se adiantou para Rodolfo, tirou-lhe o copo e bebeu devagar o resto de Firewhisky, com os cubos de gelo colados aos lábios vermelhos.

"Está sendo indelicada", falou ele divertido.

"Gosto de ser indelicada, é assim que consigo o que quero".

* * *

Não fora um bom começo. Não, nada do que acontecera naquele dia poderia ser descrito como um bom começo. Ainda assim, o som das pérolas se entrechocando entre os dedos finos de Bellatrix lhe ficara preso na memória. Aquele fio de contas negras, precisamente aquele colar que agora repousava entre os dedos Bellatrix. 

"Você está suspirando demais. Está doente?"

Rodolfo suspirou uma vez mais e abriu os olhos. Bellatrix tinha se virado na cadeira para observá-lo. Era estranho olhar para ela agora quando acabara de vislumbrar uma Bellatrix vinte anos mais jovem.

Naquela época, Rodolfo era pouco menos que um inseto aos olhos de Bellatrix. Agora não podia nem suspirar mais sem que ela começasse o interrogatório. Não que Rodolfo tivesse o hábito de suspirar o tempo todo, mas o efeito da nostalgia tornava o gesto inevitável. Mas se continuasse a fazer isso ia ter que se explicar. Os menores movimentos tinham que ter uma explicação, nenhuma atitude poderia ser gratuita ou inútil para aqueles olhos negros.

Ela finalmente largou o colar de pérolas, dessa vez dentro de um porta-jóias de cristal. Tinha o formato de uma folha, com pequenos brilhantes enfileirados contornando as laterais. Estava cheio até a tampa de anéis e brincos. Todos jóias de família. Antigos como seu próprio sobrenome.

Bellatrix mergulhou a ponta de um fino pincel dentro de um vidro e pôs-se a delinear os olhos.

* * *

"Apenas seja educado". Fora com essa frase da senhora Lestrange que tudo havia se desencadeado, dias depois do encontro no clube. Rodolfo tinha acabado de chegar em casa e fora intimado a cumprimentar as amigas de sua mãe que haviam vindo para o chá. Ficara muito surpreso ao encontrar Bellatrix entre as senhoras. 

"Temos uma nova convidada. Ela nos contou que o conheceu no clube," a senhora Lestrange sorriu e todas as outras a acompanharam naquele tipo de sorriso que as fazia parecer um grupo de meninas travessas. Rodolfo estava acostumado com as pressões familiares para que se casasse logo e nunca reagira muito bem a isso.

Porém, naquele dia o sorriso da senhora Lestrange se alargou mais do que nunca quando o filho, em vez de dar uma desculpa qualquer e se refugiar na biblioteca, concordou em se servir de uma xícara de chá.

"Não fique achando que vim aqui por sua causa, estou numa missão", resmungou Bellatrix quando Rodolfo foi colocado na cadeira ao seu lado.

"Missão?"

Bellatrix mostrou uma pilha de cartões de pergaminho grosso seguros por um elástico. "Estou vendendo convites para o baile anual da Sociedade de Reforma das Megeras."

"A renda vai ser convertida para a caridade", anunciou a senhora Travers, sacudindo orgulhosa um maço de convites comprados de Bellatrix.

"Se tiver um tempo vago na próxima semana, gostaria de levá-la para jantar."

"Tempo vago? Que tempo vago? Estamos preparando um baile e uma festa de casamento e eu realmente não durmo bem em pé." As senhoras riram e concordaram com acenos de cabeça e Rodolfo fingiu estar muito concentrado em seu chá para não ter que olhar para a expressão vitoriosa de Bellatrix. Tinha achado que se fizesse o pedido ali, ela não teria como recusar.

"Mas nada impede que me encontre no baile," Bellatrix esboçou um sorriso e puxou um dos convites da pilha. "Sete galeões cada."

* * *

"Admita que é isso o que você quer. Passou a noite inteira querendo isso." 

Rodolfo ficou estático diante da cena. Sirius Black encurralara a prima entre duas mesas e despejava provocações e insultos. Ela se mantinha quieta, indiferente, mas pelos dedos da mão esquerda posicionados próximos ao pescoço, a meio caminho do colar de pérolas negras, Rodolfo podia concluir que faltava pouco para que ele conseguisse tirar dela uma reação enérgica.

O bruxo teve o impulso de intervir, de duelar com Black talvez. Mas a vontade de permanecer assistindo ao desenrolar da cena era muito maior. Estava claro que Bellatrix estava confusa. O primo ainda a afetava. Sim, ela poderia até mesmo amá-lo. Um amor já desgastado, sem real vontade de continuar existindo. Mas ainda persistia. E Rodolfo não passava de uma nebulosa imprecisa diante daquilo.

No entanto, aquela nova atitude de Sirius poderia mudar tudo. Desde que havia chegado, Rodolfo suspeitara que isso pudesse acontecer. Sirius Black os cumprimentara efusivamente quando conversavam junto à entrada do salão de baile. Sim, parecia satisfeitíssimo, levando pelo braço uma lindíssima garota vestida de uma forma um tanto quanto vulgar para um evento como aquele. Mas, por trás daquela expressão arrogante, sob as frases irônicas e os gestos insinuantes, só Rodolfo pôde adivinhar algo de sombrio. Não, não era ciúme. Nem tampouco raiva, mas qualquer coisa com o sabor sarcástico de uma advertência. "Fique com ela por enquanto. Depois veremos." Depois era agora e Sirius Black estava determinado a vencer.

"Me deixe em paz," sibilou Bellatrix num tom calmo e autoritário.

Sirius ficou sem ação. Seus ombros caíram e ele olhou ao redor, confuso. Um grupo de pessoas já se formara ao redor deles atraídos pelos gritos de Sirius. Então, como que tomado por uma nova energia, ele deu dois passos em direção a Bellatrix e, segurando-a firmemente pelos ombros, colou os lábios aos dela.

Bellatrix não reagiu para impedi-lo. Quando Sirius se afastou, ela meramente sorriu, os dentes brancos contrastando com os lábios vermelhos.

"Já acabou? É assim que você beija?"

* * *

"Está querendo fazer isso porque gosta dele?" 

Rodolfo mirou as paredes amareladas. Poucos dias haviam se passado desde o baile e ela mesma marcara aquele encontro n'O Caldeirão Furado.

"Adianta dizer que não é verdade?" murmurou ela, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão.

"Não, não adianta," Rodolfo pousou a taça de vinho do porto na mesa de madeira escovada. "Decisões certas podem ser tomadas por motivos errados, mas você sabe que esse caminho não tem volta, não sabe?"

"Você me subestima..." Bellatrix brincava com a taça vazia entre os dedos. "Eu ouço coisas, Lestrange. O fato de ter tomado a decisão agora não invalida o fato de que acredito que o que vocês fazem é certo."

O bruxo estendeu o pulso direito sobre a mesa e tirou a abotoadura da manga. Foi dobrando o tecido branco até ficar com toda a extensão abaixo do cotovelo exposta. Uma mancha escura se destacava em sua pele clara. Uma caveira muito clara, com uma serpente se esgueirando pela boca aberta. Bellatrix tocou a marca negra com as pontas dos dedos, fascinada, percorrendo vagarosamente o caminho que o corpo da serpente fazia. Quando terminou, ela apoiou o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas. Lançou-lhe um olhar inquieto.

"Então esse é o mistério de vocês?"

"Não tem mistério nenhum," Rodolfo voltou a desenrolar a manga. "Ao contrário, tudo é muito simples. Uma questão apenas de ouvir e obedecer."

Bellatrix sorriu sarcástica e inclinou o corpo sobre a mesa, se aproximando o máximo que podia de Rodolfo.

"Pensei que você me conhecesse melhor, já que fez tantas perguntas sobre mim para tanta gente," sibilou. "Não quero obedecer. Vou mandar."

Rodolfo riu. Ela, no entanto, ficara séria. Era uma afirmação profunda, grave.

"Você sabe o que vai ter que enfrentar para conseguir isso?" perguntou ele.

"Está preocupado comigo? Não se preocupe, não pretendo morrer tão cedo," Belatrix ergueu o corpo e se serviu de mais vinho.

* * *

Rodolfo suspirou mais uma vez e mudou de posição na poltrona de modo a ficar fora do alcance da luz que vinha das velas sobre a penteadeira. Com um movimento brando, ele ajeitou a cabeça no espaldar da poltrona. 

Bellatrix agora se preocupava em passar as mãos pelos longos fios negros de seus cabelos. Parecia desatenta. Ansiosa. Observava com atenção cada mecha, talvez procurando por fios brancos que tivessem escapado ao feitiço de coloração. Ela não tinha ainda quarenta anos, mas o tempo de Azkaban não apenas tinha feito com que emagrecesse, mas também com que parecesse mais velha do que realmente era.

"Ela vai ser muito útil, Mestre, posso garantir," afirmara Rodolfo diante de Lord Voldemort quando fizera o pedido para incluí-la no seleto grupo de Comensais que possuíam a Marca Negra.

"Não quero suas garantias, Lestrange, quero que pare de agir como um idiota e cumpra a ordem que lhe dei. Sirius Black continua vivo e saudável, espionando para Dumbledore."

"A ordem será cumprida, mestre."

No dia em que Bella lhe fizera o pedido para se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, Rodolfo percebera muito claramente que o que ela realmente queria era ferir Sirius Black. Tanto quanto fosse possível. Talvez quisesse até mesmo matá-lo. Nada poderia ser mais adequado. Era só uma questão de manejá-la para que agisse no momento certo. E ele sabia que poderia fazê-lo. Sua simples presença ao lado de Bellatrix a transformara de menina impulsiva em mulher. O pior tipo de mulher, alguém poderia completar. Para Rodolfo era apenas o tipo certo.

"Estou com pressa, não podemos nos atrasar hoje," murmurou Rodolfo deitando novamente os olhos sobre a esposa. Diante do espelho, Bellatrix deslizou os dedos pela cintura, ajustando as vestes nos quadris.

"Estou apenas tentando ficar apresentável," murmurou ela. "Me sinto magra demais."

Magra e usando preto, exatamente como no dia em que Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy haviam se casado.

"Se lembra do que Black disse quando o encontramos no Beco Diagonal a caminho da recepção do casamento de Narcisa?"

Bellatrix arregalou os olhos pintados. Pegou novamente o colar. Apertou as pérolas umas contra as outras com violência, tentando triturá-las com a força das mãos. Mas pequenas esferas resistiam, escapando-lhe por entre os dedos e fazendo um som vagamente semelhante a uma risada.

* * *

"Você fica bem de preto. Deveria fazer um vestido de noiva preto," a expressão de Sirius era grave. 

Bellatrix pediu que Rodolfo fosse na frente. Ele pensou em insistir, mas aquela mulher já não era a mesma que erguera a varinha para Potter no Clube de Quadribol de Winchester. E não era apenas aquela marca em forma de caveira que tinha no pulso a responsável por isso. Bellatrix Black deixara de ser uma promessa em potencial para a "causa" para se tornar a própria definição de ativista.

Da esquina da rua, Rodolfo observou enquanto os dois conversavam. Bellatrix se aproximou do primo. Era uma visão muito parecida com aquela que Rodolfo presenciara na varanda da mansão dos Malfoy. Sim, se lembrava perfeitamente, mas as ações tinham adquirido um novo sentido.

Sirius terminou por aparatar, no rosto uma careta de contrariedade. Bellatrix correu para encontrar Rodolfo. Ela ria. Seu rosto pálido contorcido na expressão mais verdadeira que ele já vira naquela garota. Viu de relance o grande relógio marcando nove horas. A risada dela era tão hipnotizante que ele achou injusto que o tempo continuasse a correr.

Chegaram ao prédio onde ocorria a recepção. O salão de festas dos Malfoy não poderia receber o gigantesco número de convidados. O lugar escolhido era amplo e ostentava um luxo que só as autênticas construções de época são capazes de apresentar. Todo cinzento, exibia na fachada algumas dezenas de gárgulas encarapitadas nos vários níveis do telhado. As janelas tinham vitrais de cores quentes, vermelho e amarelo. Arranjos e mais arranjos de rosas recebiam os convidados na entrada. A iluminação de velas dava o tom romântico da decoração.

Bellatrix parou junto à porta e mirou um extravagante arranjo de flores. Flores multicoloridas faziam tímidas tentativas de chamarem alguma atenção, mas todos os olhares eram rapidamente atraídos para as rosas. As enormes corolas vermelhas roubavam toda a atenção, as demais flores pareciam menores. O perfume era enjoativo de tão forte. Impulsiva, ela esmigalhou alguns dos botões com as mãos, repetindo inconscientemente o gesto de Rodolfo de várias semanas atrás.

Ele mirou o céu, tentando encontrar mais alguma coincidência inusitada. A noite estava clara, negra e estrelada, era capaz de distinguir claramente a Via Láctea, se desenhando como uma série de respingos esbranquiçados no firmamento. Não via a lua, embora sua luminosidade se derramasse pela rua de paralelepípedos. Era verão, o ar quente e úmido se erguia dos jardins. Algo naquele cenário lhe era imensamente incômodo e, sem saber por que, ele evitou ficar muito exposto à luz que fluía das janelas.

O vestido preto estava mesmo muito bonito nela, ainda que fosse muito mais adequado para um funeral que para uma festa de casamento. A última semana de treinos exaustivos fizera com que Bellatrix perdesse peso e a cintura do vestido parecia um pouco mais larga do que deveria, mas o caimento em seu corpo não deixava de ser maravilhoso. As mangas diáfanas sacudiam vagarosamente, como se dançassem com o vento.

"O que ele queria?"

Bellatrix fez menção de perguntar o que Rodolfo queria dizer, mas desistiu. Era inútil. Em vez disso inclinou o corpo no corrimão do pequeno lance de escadas que levava à porta do prédio e mirou Rodolfo. Seu olhar era penetrante, embora não fosse cruel. Ele sentiu aqueles olhos negros passarem através de si, lhe dando a sensação estranha de ser completamente transparente.

Rodolfo contornou a mureta e se posicionou bem diante dela. Seus pés destruíam um canteiro de begônias. Pouco importava. A escuridão era tanta que mal podia divisar as feições graciosas do rosto de Bellatrix. Dois pequenos pontos brilhantes se destacavam. As vestes negras se confundiam com os cabelos, que pareciam mais compridos que o normal, descendo quase até a cintura numa trança entrelaçada com fios prateados. Um grampo dourado com uma esmeralda incrustada fora usado para arrematar a ponta da trança.

Lá dentro, os violinos entoavam uma valsa, os sons melodiosos se espalhando, as notas se sucedendo num ritmo alegre e festivo. Ali fora a música se diluía na noite. Dentro dele – e dela – era apenas calma e silêncio. Começou a sentir frio.

A sensação era desagradável, aflitiva, como se algo estivesse faltando. Não sabia o que era, mas sabia que faltava. Bellatrix desvirou o olhar e mirou as janelas iluminadas do casarão. Talvez estivesse olhando demais para ela. Mas Rodolfo não queria desistir. Era o momento. Alguma coisa tinha que ser dita. Bellatrix não ignoraria a festa apenas para ficar calada sem dizer nada. Ela era exata. Certeira. Um prodígio. Era o que todos diziam e o que ele sabia ser verdade.

Ansiedade. Era isso o que o incomodava tanto. Sempre fora muito paciente, mas a proximidade daquela mulher o modificara em muitos aspectos – e num curto período de tempo. Os gestos dela sempre denotavam simultaneamente envolvimento e fuga. Pareciam tocar, mas mantinham distância. Mínima, mas mantinham. Várias vezes correra a mão por seu braço, roçando apenas de leve no tecido. A paciência. A paixão. Se divertiam com alguns meros fragmentos do que poderia ser um toque real, conversas reticentes jogadas como peças soltas, meio ao acaso, sem encaixe aparente.

No escuro, ele mais uma vez transpirava aquela paixão, mas não sentia o contato. Pareciam separados por algum tipo de membrana fina. Tão fina que poderia romper a qualquer momento, deixando o caminho livre.

Mas naquela noite Rodolfo descobriu algo sobre Bellatrix que ninguém mais sabia. Além de bela e exata, ela era oportuna. Não disse qualquer coisa e, quando parecia que Rodolfo ia abrir a boca, ela pousou os lábios nos dele, num gesto rápido e inesperado. Um gesto que falava por si só.

Uma ventania passou por eles, erguendo a trança de Bellatrix. Suas mangas inflaram e a saia do vestido balançou como uma cortina fustigada pelo vento. Um vaso que estava posicionado no alto do corrimão foi derrubado, se estatelando em cacos verdes bem junto aos pés de Rodolfo. Ele, no entanto, mal tomou conhecimento.

* * *

"Ele disse que eu deveria me casar de preto," suspirou Bellatrix, olhando fixamente para as pérolas em suas mãos. 

"Não," Rodolfo ergueu o corpo e se levantou, apoiando as mãos nos braços da poltrona. Andou até a esposa, que acompanhava seus movimentos pelo espelho. "Estou perguntando sobre o que ele disse quando vocês ficaram sozinhos."

Rodolfo tirou o colar das mãos de Bellatrix e o esticou, puxando e separando as pontas no ar. Passou os braços pelo pescoço da esposa e posicionou as pérolas em seu colo. Ela respirou fundo. Não gostava de ser interrogada. Principalmente quando o assunto do interrogatório era seu primo. O desejo de destruí-lo permanecia vivo nela, sobrevivera a Azkaban e sobrevivera àquele casamento.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o marido. Era preciso falar? Ele devolveu o olhar. Era preciso.

"Ele veio com uma conversa idiota sobre me proteger de companhias ruins," ela revirou os olhos e entendeu a mão para tocar o braço de Rodolfo. "Eu disse que não precisava de proteção. Disse que era coisa que meu noivo deveria fazer e não ele."

"E quem era o seu noivo?" Rodolfo prendeu o fecho do colar e correu os dedos pelas pérolas na nuca de Bellatrix.

"Bom, eu achei que estava me enchendo tanto porque queria o cargo para você".

"E queria," Rodolfo sorriu. Então mirou a esposa no espelho. Vestido preto. Pérolas negras. Como Sirius Black queria. Estava pronta para seu matrimônio fúnebre. Vinte anos depois, Rodolfo ia cumprir a missão de assassinar Sirius Black. E o faria através de Bellatrix.

Um vento repentino fez com que as chamas das velas oscilassem e deixassem de iluminar o espelho por alguns instantes. A imagem do rosto magro de Bellatrix desapareceu, restando apenas dois pontos negros, singularmente brilhantes incrustadas num fundo cinzento. O espelho ficou completamente escuro, exceto por aquele par de contas. O brilho dos olhos negros se sobressaía ainda mais que o das pérolas. Os dois tinham aqueles olhos grandes e enigmáticos, como túneis sem fim. Eram como as pérolas. Estavam exatamente como há vinte anos. O tempo não os alcançava. Os olhos dos Black.

* * *

N/A: 

Meu objetivo nessa shortfic foi mostrar o Rodolfo tal como eu imagino. Como disse muito bem a Shadowcat no comentário a essa fic, eu queria ser "os olhos" do Rodolfo, ver o mundo e ver as pessoas como ele veria. Fazer suposições, armar estratégias, desconfiar, falhar de propósito e, sobretudo, se apaixonar de uma forma única.  
Para o Rodolfo como eu imagino, possuir a Bellatrix é mais do que amarrá-la a si por uma casamento de conveniência, mas ser o detentor de sua lealdade. E isso para ele é maior e mais importante que qualquer amor, porque a maioria dos amores está fadado ao desaparecimento ou à transformação.  
Bom, acho que cheguei o mais perto que podia desse objetivo. Posso dizer que tem cenas que eu adorei e que a Bellatrix e o Rodolfo fizeram exatamente o que eu queria. Os defeitos, no entanto, são fáceis de ver: as cenas do presente estão pouco desenvolvidas e a personalidade do Sirius foi apenas arranhada. Além disso, o treinamento da Bella merecia mais do que uma simples citação e a questão do ódio aos trouxas nem sequer foi levantada. Essas seriam coisas que eu teria tentado melhorar se tivesse tido tempo, mas, enfim, essa fic foi escrita quase toda numa madrugada, na véspera do fim do prazo do II Challenge Sirius/Bellatrix do fórum 3Vassouras (para o qual ela foi criada).  
Reviews plz o/

Bjos,

Bel.

PS.:  
Agradecimentos: Amanda Mira Black, por ter dado a idéia que me conduziu à trama central da fic, e Ameria Shaula Black (o monstrinho verde continua comigo, pega ele de volta pra vc? T.T), beta e companheira de madrugada no msn.


End file.
